Long Travel
by 666Rik666
Summary: You have changed your form to that of anthropomorphic Kyuubi? You have power from it. Your girlfriend had ran away to unknown direction, in hopes of returning her throne? Find and take her back. A lot of people want you dead, because of some misunderstandigs, and sexy women want you bound in their dungeons? Man up Naruto. This is sriously fucked fantasy universe.


Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or whatever anime manga or game, I will use creating this strange shit...unfortunately.

 **Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

That is my first fic, so NO FLAMES.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Long travel.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 _Everything started many years ago. When I was nothing but a small child, abused and hated by everyone around me. My true journey started when they decided to cast me out, through some sort of transportation jutsu. I remember how my body burned, when I passed the borders of the worlds, how less and less human flesh was left and how something more came instead._

 _Something powerful._

 _Instead of my own body I was granted the anthropomorphic body of the Kyuubi, demon sealed inside of me. With loss of my human appearance came a lot of perks. So I didn't care much. At least at that time. But let us return to the tale._

 _I fell to the earth covered by flames, emitting the unholy and dark demonic energies. Fortunately, I was found by Darakh, a Dark Druid, who searched for the apprentice. Said mage belonged to the wolf beastpeople, one of the races which inhabited the world where I came to. That's why he didn't kill me. He thought that one of his deities answered his prayer and sent him his desired apprentice._

 _The fact that I fell from the sky didn't change his mind._

 _Thus I found a new place in life and a new purpose. To become the Darakh and protect the Great Forest, where the Wolf Beastmen Tribes lived._

 _During my study under the Old One, how Darakh called himself, first six years were rather mundane. But then happened something that changed the routine, which my life turned into, to something better._

 _I still remember, how I found her on the shore of the river, young girl, with dark hair and brown skin, with claw marks on her pretty face._

 _My teacher sensed a potential within her and he let me save her life. She returned to her senses week later and one more day after that she told us her history. Osira, that was her name was the oldest child of the pharaoh of Ta-Kemeth, but as usual, her younger sibling was more desired by people and her father on his death bed called her the new queen._

 _At first Osira didn't raise her voice, but when the political way of her mother and sister led to the loss of very important territories, she decided to take the power into her hands. Unfortunately, her followers were stopped and she herself was scratched pretty nastily by the bodyguard of her sister, her pet panther Sebastilion._

 _She stayed with us._

 _Master needed one more apprentice to give his knowledge, and there were too few children with Dark Gift in the world. By Gift local people call the energy called mana, which was one of the parts of chakra, in my home world it was called the spiritual energy._

 _But let's once again return to the story. Like chakra users, mages have affinities and the rarest one was the Dark Gift. Ability to use all Dark Arts and Element of Darkness itself. Consume any energy and made it part of your being. For darkness is everywhere and can be anything._

 _Of course such a great power required an equally great control. That's why usual time of study for mages is somewhere around thirty years. Dark Druid was happy, two apprentices were now in his disposal. That meant far more chances that at least one will survive._

 _Osira was a promising student. However, her thirst for the forbidden often led to rather… unpleasant places._

He jumped over the small river and turned to look behind her. Meanwhile large shadow jumped her from behind, and she fell to the earth.

"Can't you… be a bit more… gentle." Said she trying to turn her head.

"What can I say…" warm breath touched her ear. "I like to be on top."

"Reynard!"

 _Ah… of course this moment. Name Naruto was too… alien to this world, so I decided to change it, after I heard the ballad about Reynard the Fox… I decided to change my name to make it more fitting to my current appearance. But let's skip a bit of juicy parts, which I want to hold for myself, and continue where the shit hit the fan._

"Reynard! Reynard, wake up!" said the voice above him, while the firm hand shook his shoulder.

"Hm?" Naruto massaged his temples, trying to focus on the matter at hand. "What happened?"

"Osira disappeared." answered his master.

That was enough for Naruto to nearly destroy the door and run to the swamp. He and Osira were told by Darakh that swamps were once place for grandiose battle, since then, people disappeared there. And Osira was always interested in everything dangerous.

She hoped, that one day she will return to Ta-Kemeth, to take the throne. And she was prepared to pay any kind of price for it. But Naruto didn't care, right now he was running through the forest to the swamps, trying to save his only friend. In darkness of the night he used his sense of smell to navigate.

Soon, to the smell of swamps, which was slowly getting stronger, added another one. Smell of fear. And then he sensed another creature. Naruto jumped from the bushes and hit him, tackling him to the earth. In this forest, if you were so close to such dangerous places, you should beat the stranger first and ask the question second.

Nobody knows, what can lurk in the darkness nearby.

It was a young wolf beastman, near his age. Naruto was holding him by his throat, so he should have instantly understood who was in charge here.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto. "Answer me or you will never see the light of next day."

"Isengrim." Whispered the wolf. "My name is Isengrim. Heir of the Dark Fang clan, I bare no ill will to you."

"And pry to tell me, Isengrim." Said Naruto. "What an entire heir, a sole son of the chieftain is doing here?"

Isengrim looked away. "Father fell to illness. His enemies inside the clan used their influence to send me on the quest: there is a special herb, which grows only on the places of bloodiest battles, it is told it can heal nearly anything."

"This is true." said Naruto stepping from Isengrim. "However, the dead ones protect what belongs to them. Golden Asphodel isn't of this world."

"True. Only someone like Darakh can touch this. That's why they forced me. If I will touch the flower, I'm dead for sure, if I will not… betrayers of the family die long and painfully."

"Hmm… perhaps I can help you." Said he, stretching his arm to the Isengrim.

"Help? How?" asked wolfman, taking his hand.

"I'm Darakh… well in making, but still… I'm your best chance for this. You help me in finding a fellow student of mine and I will help you with Asphodel."

"Well… okay." their hands clapped in firm handshake, signing the proof of their bargain and newfound friendship. None of them knew that this meeting will start the chain of events that will shook the entire world. "Reynard. My name is Raynard." Said Naruto.

They passed the barriers that shielded whatever lived in the swamps from getting into the outside world and the change was shown nearly instantly. If only several meters back forest smelled… well like forest, then here, everything smelled like blood and rotten flesh.

First bodies they had found after five minutes. Two beastmen. Judging by their bone structure both were wolves. Judging by the robes of the one, he was a Darakh, like Naruto's master was, other one… was strange.

First of all, this beastman wore armor, when he was alive and on his armor was strange sigil. It didn't belong to any known country that was nearby the Great Forest. Moreover, beastpeople rarely wore armor. In forests where they preferred to live and fight. Physically stranger than their human neihbours, they preferred agility over protection, that gave armor, moreover wet climate quickly turned the steel into the good for nothing piece of rust.

However, the armor of this warrior liked as good as new. Like it was forged only yesterday and didn't lay in the swamps for the Loa know how many years. Naruto looked closer at the skeletons of two wolves. They grabbed the necks of each other, breaking necks to their respective opponents at nearly the same time.

When Naruto looked at their bodies, he felt some strange kind of sensation, similar to a tiny call. When he continued to look the call became clearer. He stretched his hand and behind the corpse of Darakh he has found something.

A black-bladed kukri. Ores of black metal were rare in the Great Forest, and they were the only thing that didn't rot or become rusty in the climate of the forest. However, since that metal was really good to create something that can absorb and release magic, it was very useful tool for mages and shamans.

Thus the local Daraks were the only monopolists in rights of using the black metal. According to their rite of passage, if acolyte managed to forge himself Black Dagger, or was chosen by the one as it has happened with Naruto, he becomes a full-fledged Darakh.

"Okay." said he getting the sheath for the dagger from the dead Darakh. "Let's…"

However, the high-pitched scream stopped him in his tracks.

It was Osira.

Absolutely terrified.

As far as he knew, Osira was always tough. Tried to show everyone that she is powerful and independent, he knew that she will sooner cut off her own tongue then scream like this and the fact that something like this happened… sacred him a bit.

He reached her just in time, with the kukri in his arms, followed by Isengrim, armed with the spear. Osira lied on her back on the field, while the figure in ragged cloak and rusty armor walked to her. In his hand was a piece of broken sword and since his back was turned they couldn't see his face. But he clearly wasn't something normal.

Normal people don't move, when they have daggers in their backs. The man turned and the white skull and pieces of rotten flesh were instead of his face.

Naruto roared. Kukri was long at least the size of the short sword like gladius, but in hands of Naruto it looked really big, due to his small height, since he was still a child. But even a small bijuu is still a bijuu. His kukri clashed with the blade in the hand of undead.

Filled with unholy necrotic energies, broken sword managed to hold even after the clash with kukri. Holding the broken blade in the sword block, Naruto held the undead in his tracks. From behind him, using his back as stomping stone, jumped Isengrim, piercing the skull of undead with his spear.

Undead fell to the earth, with loud metal clanging. Osira instantly appeared near Naruto, holding him tightly. Her shoulders slightly shook as she buried her face in the soft fur of her savior. Amused Isengrim looked at them and started to pat down the fallen body.

"Hey!" he threw a silver ring with a wolf head engraved on it, to the Naruto. "Your first victory, Reynard. You should start your victory necklace with it." said Isengrim, implying an old tradition of beastpeople. You took something valuable or notable from your enemy to make some sort of a necklace.

Before beastman started to fight humans, they used the fangs of their enemies from the other tribes or the fangs of the beasts, who they hunted down. But human teeth weren't good for it and since they were worthy opponents it was a shame to have no memento about the victories.

To their surprise the problem was decided by the humans themselves. Since all nobles wore noble rings, rings with sigils of different noble houses, which also shows the ranks in the noble society, wolves and other tribes took them for their necklaces.

"Hmph. I will try to do something." said Naruto, looking at the ring. He didn't notice that Isengrim, took something from the dead man's pouch. "Here, I found this nearby." continued Naruto, giving Isengrim an Asphodel.

"You have found it! Where?"

"Nearby. Looks like something really bloody happened there." Noted Naruto. "Let's burry the poor man. Dagger into the back isn't a way out, suitable enough for a warrior."

On their way back, Isengrim found the sword near the remains of the two beastmen. They left the swamps, with Naruto carrying Osira bridal style and Isengrim clutching the Asphodel close to his chest.

And map that he had found on the undead knight.

 _Osira quickly recovered. I disagreed with my teacher's course of action, but he still cleansed her memory of that night. We told her that she was ill and fainted, while we fought for her life while she was unconscious._

 _Several happy years later, Osira disappeared. Master said me to not worry, but I sensed that he was uneasy too. My pilgrimage, the rite of passage that all Darakhs must pass, so after a month since Osira left I was finally ready for my pilgrimage._

 _And for the search for Osira._

 **Angribas. Several weeks later.**

After several weeks of traveling to the north- east Naruto, or rather Reynard, finally reached the border of the desert and the last town near the border of the desert. Trial of the Osira went cold here. So right now he sat in the tavern and drank the mug with bear.

Since the town was on the border of the kingdom and desert a lot of caravans were coming through it. But with the prosperity of the trade center came the dangers. Different thief guilds came into existence and slowly, but surely started to conquer the town.

At least half of the town's guard was corrupted and took money from the thieves.

Also during one of his travels, Naruto also found the enemy… or a frenemy per se. He her during one of his searches for the Osira, Lady Dana of house Thremore, one of the main Houses in the Free Kingdom, where the Great Forest was located.

He met her during one of the hassles in Mornar, one of the cities under control of the Thremore house, ghetto, where mayor forced to live the neutral beastmen. She tried to stop the raids, but when she had met him, who defended himself against several town guards, she attacked him without a second thought.

Even for situation like back then, when he fought against the town's guard, who attacked the ghetto, her attack was too ferocious.

He made a sip from his mug, he had a really bad feeling about this girl.

 **Camp, in a day of travel from Angribas**.

High blonde woman dressed in white bridges, black boots, black coat and white blouse with deep decollate that showed her impressive breasts. Her long blond hair flowed on the wind and blue eyes on her beautiful face looked into the night, in direction of the Angribas.

She and her soldiers stayed for the rest in a day of travel from Angribas.

When she was ten, her father disappeared, leaving her mother to deal with all the problems of the House Lord and two young girls to take care of. Since their mother was forced to focus more on the politics, than on her daughters, it led to… unusual skills and behavior, at least for the young ladies from the noble families.

Dana always practiced with sword and played with dangerous and sharp 'toys' acted so… 'unlady-like', like their mentors told them. She always practiced with knights, who were under the command of her father and slowly, but surely took place of her father.

Meanwhile her younger sister, Ildy preferred the company of books and was active only in the presence of her elder sister. But since she got more and more problems to deal with, Ildy started to get interested in magic. After she nearly burnt down the banquet hall, her mother was forced to hire her a teacher for the magical arts.

But right now she had a lot more problems to deal with.

Everything started when she arrived to the Mornar, one of the cities under control of the Thremore House. She arrived, alongside her knights, to deal with the unrest of the beastmen, who lived in the city. During her search Dana managed to find out, that unrest was provoked by the mayor, whose forces kidnapped the beastmen children from the ghetto and tried to sell them into the slavery.

That led to the rise and during it she met him… the strangest beastman she had ever seen. It was a large, male fox, he was really tall, armed only with black kukri blade he fought against five fully armed town's guardsmen and one more was bleeding to death near his feet.

Then she saw it.

The ring of her father on his winner necklace. It was her first time seeing it, but she was impressed, it was made completely of fangs and sometimes of the rings that once belonged to the nobles. She was always fascinated by the hunt and she instantly recognized the fangs of many dangerous beasts, smaller fangs looked like they belonged to the beastmen.

And one of the few rings belonged to her missing father.

That only fact was enough to send her into the red embrace of rage. However, her powerful angry strikes were stopped and broken by the strikes of black-bladed kukri. She jumped backwards and signaled to the guardsmen.

They readied their spears and prepared to stick him to the wall.

But the beastmen once again showed, how different he was. His mighty legs sent him into the air and nine red tails, swirling like giant snakes, appeared behind him. Tails weren't so great weapons in Dana's mind. At least they were before she saw what he did with them.

Nine tails ripped the guards to shreds, leaving only blood and gore behind.

The fox… no the creature landed on it's paws. He proudly looked over the blood bath he caused. Then his flaming gaze met hers. Dana never was a coward and answered for his look with her own as ferocious and wild as was his.

Fox smiled, counting the difference in anatomy it was hard to guess with beastfolk, but this one, or his mad grin was surely something to behold. He saluted to her with the blooded kukri and using his insanely sharp claws he easily climbed the stone wall to get to the roof of the nearby house.

Thus she met the possible killer of her father and for several long months she followed him through the lands controlled by her Noble House. But now he was in the border city and judging by his direction he will continue move to the Hyena Coast, and when he will leave the Angribas, she will be forced to stop her hunt.

 **Angribas. Tavern**.

"…see it's a win-win for all of us." Said a man, who sat behind Naruto's table. Two adventurers, as they called themselves, Naruto would have rather used the term aphorists, tried to sway him to take part in their insane raid.

But he was in a mood for insane raids and black kukri became warm in a sheath on his back, demanding the red payment for its aid in battle.

And Naruto was happy oblige.

 **Sometime later**.

Looking at the palace of the sorcerer, the trio watched as the moon slowly appeared in the sky.

"Just as we planned." Muttered one of the thieves. "When the full moon is in the sky the powers of the sorcerer are cut in half, and our chances to get the Fire Diamond are doubled."

Naruto huffed, gripping the blade of his kukri and checking, how easily it gets out of the sheath.

"I do not fear magic, nor do I fear anything that bleeds and this wizard is certainly of latter kind."

With these words, not hiding from anything he slowly went to the entrance of the mage's palace.

 **Inside the palace**.

He was old. Very old. He felt how his bones slowly cracked under the weight of his age. With age however his magical power grew and the fame about the Fire Diamond did too.

"When will it stop?"

He feared that one day he will become too old to even move and thieves will kill him while he just sat in his chair, blinking while they will steal his riches and slowly cut him, piece by piece.

He chanting summoning the creature from the shadow abyss.

 **Gardens**.

Naruto slowed his movements, his six sense told him that powerful magic was at hand. Then it appeared right before him, growing right from his shadow, black mass of nothingness that slowly formed the figure with sword in hand.

Black shadow sword, even if created from the black mist, clanked, when it crossed with the black kukri of the large bipedal fox. Naruto greeted his teeth, his demonical might finally found a worthy enemy.

Naruto ducked letting the black sword pass over his head and pushed his kukri forward aiming for the unprotected belly of the shadow demon.

From the wound caused by the black blade, shoot the beams of the white light. Demon dissolved into the black mist.

 **With wizard**.

Old man cursed, looks like his current enemy was powerful. Well he still had a lot more surprises.

 **In the palace's dungeons**.

"Maybe we shouldn't try to steal the diamond, brother?" whispered one thieve to another.

"Why?" whispered the other one back to his brother. "With him we will be able to have what we want, the Fire Diamond! And he is easy to trick, all knows that those barbarian beastmen are just savages."

"Look around brother, this corridor is filled with bones!"

"Bones belongs to the fools who weren't powerful or prepared enough to deal with dangers." Said Naruto. "And remember, this fox has really big ears and they aren't for show."

Meanwhile the bones started to shake, while they passed them.

The first strike was deflected by the kukri. Bone warrior was unnaturally strong and fast, were it not for his demonic strength and sharp reflexes, he would have been cut in several Narutos.

Fortunately, Naruto knew just the way to deal with these sacks of bones.

His right leg kicked the skeleton right into the ribs, crushing them and breaking his spine in half.

"Reynard, how did you do this?" asked one of the thieves. "I saw how an undead ripped a horse apart. Necrotic energy gives them unnatural strength."

Fox smiled. "I had dealt with the undead before. As you can see, skeletons are relatively easy to deal with. If they have more meat on their bones, it is much more problematic."

"I can see… That you are rather… well informed." Said one of the thieves.

"And I noticed that we are walking in circles." Said Naruto stopping.

"Reynard?" asked two thieves at the same time.

"He is right." came the old voice from their right. "I needed time to get my arguments."

Massive snake-like body with pitch-black scales seemed darker than even murkiness that surrounded them. Several heads that resembled some strange mix between snake and leech, from somewhere between the scales, tentacles came out and back into its body.

Deep, primal fear stopped the two human thieves right in their trucks.

But it didn't stop the beastman.

Naruto tightly closed his eyes and stretching his hands slowly walked forward. He listened to the voice of the wizard and the scratching sound of his robes. Wizard was too focused on two thieves and noticed Naruto, only when one of his claws touched his mantle.

Naruto's hand grabbed his mantle and his kukri pierced the wizard's chest.

After few moments of agony old man died.

"Finally! I cannot believe that this nightmare is over. And look here is the treasure!" said one of the thieves.

However, before he managed to even make a step, point of the black kukri stopped him.

"Gentlemen… I think there is something you had forgotten. My bag of gold."

Other thief threw him his payment. With a smile he felt the heavy gold coins in it.

"Still cannot understand you, my friend." Asked him one of the thieves while they were going back and looked how with death of the wizard the greatness of his palace slowly left it, showing the age and defects of the buildings. "When we will sell it… Reynard, we will have the thousands upon thousands of such bags. And part of it is rightfully yours."

The fox scoffed. "Such a simple view shows that you are a bunch of profanes. With death of the wizard his magic seizes to exist." He climbed his horse when they reached the place where they left them. "The illusion will break, for example, like it happened with the palace of the wizard."

He turned his horse in direction of the Hyena Coast. "Just like The Fire Diamond. If you look at it you will see that you hold in your hand a simple nut." He smiled showing his impressive fangs. "Happy end isn't it? You have your 'Diamond' and I have my bag of gold."

For the rest of their lives, the happy and loud laughter of the fox beastman, will stay in the ears of two foolish thieves.

 **Next day. Angribas. Tavern**.

Dana waited for her men to return to her with news about the fox beastmen. It's hard to miss someone with such height and appearance in this town.

However, the return of her men brought her nothing, he was seen in the company of two thieves and their interrogation gave her unpleasant news.

He left the town in the direction of the Hyena Coast.

She hit the table with immense strength and to surprise of everyone she broke it in half. He may have evaded her this time, but she will capture him the next time. As she heard the Black princess wants to lead the raid in the direction of the Hyena Coast. With a wicked smile she turned her back to the visitors of the tavern and slowly walked to another floor, where her room was.

Her dreams were filled with visions of the fluffy and soft red fur, which she slumbered upon.

 **Hyena Coast. Several days later**.

He lost Osira's trace in the Great Desert and decided to go to the Hyena Coast. Whenever she was going, she slowly got closer to the Ta'Kemeth. Whatever she was doing, it was clear to him: she looked for the allies to retake the throne.

Thus he found himself on the small ship that belonged to the trader, who was specializing in the sea and river shipping. However, since the rise of the new, female pirate captain, traders started to suffer the heavy losses, therefore forcing them to use land trade routes, much longer, but also safer paths.

Thus only the greediest or stupidest traders still used the river and coast trade route.

Trouble found them where the waters of river were embraced the great ocean. The ship appeared from the morning mist like a ghost and rammed the much smaller trader ship. Big and muscular hyenas instantly covered the deck, killing and pillaging to their heart's content.

Unlike his less fortunate companions, Naruto was still on his feet, when the first hyena jumped on the board of the ship. His black blade easily pierced the flesh of his opponent, gutting him like a fish.

However, the other sailors weren't so lucky as he was. They were just traders and if they were prepared to be attacked by the ordinary pirates, they had never expected the beastmen.

Large muscular monsters easily dealt with the feeble traders.

However there still was a place where they were forced to gulp their own blood… a lot of it actually.

Place where stood Naruto.

Blood was dripping from his long black kukri, his claws and fangs were red, since he also used them in battle and his eyes glowed with unholy flame.

He looked around. None of the enemy's crew dared to come close to him, seeing the dead bodies near his feet. They feared him, but he also knew that they will not let him go out from the ship, he felt how something powerful was moving their way.

Suddenly all of them moved aside, letting a very beautiful women step into the empty space between him and her men. Without a doubt, she was what humans called a 'bombshell' long silk, purple hair, voluptuous figure, beautiful face and an 'armor that she wore left next to nothing to imagination.

She was a wet dream of any human. But Reynard heard about this woman. Aria Van Clovett. The Queen of Pirates. Ruler of the Hyena Coast. She was very dangerous opponent, moreover, very cruel. Much more attention from him, also gained her weapon of choice.

Long spear with stone head, seemed to be made from the roots of the tree that swirled together. It took Naruto a second to understand that it was a battle staff of the druid. Moreover, the strange feeling of kinship that he felt from her can also be elaborated by her nature magic.

As Darakh he was kin to all druids, even if he had practiced much more dangerous rituals.

Aria meanwhile looked at sight before her. It was her first time seeing someone like him. He was strange, different from all beastmen she had seen. Usually, the size of the member of the tribe that the beastmen belonged to, was regulated by the beast side of their genes, so the fox type before her shouldn't have been so high.

But sometimes the human side of their genes kicked in and controlled their physical traits like it was with Left and Right, her personal bodyguards (of course both of them had their own names, but they were too long for her liking).

"Well look what we have here. Such a perfect specimen of the beastpeople. Say… what do you think about all the carnage and slaughter that you can cause with one sexy female pirate captain… namely me?"

Terrifying fanged smiled was her response.


End file.
